Bad Liar
by Fighting4you
Summary: Everyone knows these two are bad liars. Bechloe. Short story. Read/Review. For your smutty eyes only. This may be about 2-3 chapters long depending on the reviews. I do not own Pitch Perfect, Characters, or the Song. All in good fun. Enjoy!


Chloe flew out of her bedroom nearly crashing into Aubrey. "Oh shit! Sorry Bre!" Chloe giggled as she caught herself. Aubrey stumbled back a bit, catching herself as well as soon as she seen the fiery locks flying her way.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Aubrey laughed out.

"I'm just so excited for Amy's party tonight. I love parties! Especially when you and I get to throw them!"

Chloe's underwear clad hip bumped into Aubrey' s as she continued her happy dance walking down the hallway next to Aubrey.

Aubrey shook her head with a smile. "You love throwing them, or are you more excited about a certain someone that's going to be at that party…..what's her name again?

Chloe gasped a little in shock but quickly calmed herself taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aubrey craned her head to the side slightly rolling her eyes.

"And her name is Beca." Chloe said as she ran her finger along the last length of the wall playing as innocent as she could.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, you keep telling yourself that, because all of us could see you two eye fucking each at dinner the other night."

Chloe's mouth gaped open as she stopped in her tracks by their dinning room table.

"Alllllllll night long" Aubrey stated matter of factly as she set her things down on the table. "When are you going to stop lying to yourself, each other, and everyone else…I mean… you're a bad liar anyways and everyone knows it.."

Aubrey grabbed her water bottle and walked over to the refrigerator to fill it up as Chloe recalled the other night.

* * *

"I really think we should have my party at Bre and Gingers place, I mean they have a pool, a hot tub, and there's still a few rooms that bumper and I have yet to christen." Amy said with a wink nudging Aubrey with her elbow.

"As long as you stay out of my bedroom I don't care where you two have done it."

Amy half smiled but held the rest back "Riight..Bre's room…..off limits….noted." She gave everyone a wink at the table again leaning over to Cynthia Rose to whisper that was the first room they checked off.

Cynthia half chocked on her drink she was sipping on, as she tried not to laugh.

Chloe tried to hide her laughter from Aubrey by looking down and cutting herself a piece of her salmon from her plate. When she looked up she expertly shook her head slightly flinging the bright red waves from her face with a smile to Beca who had coincidentally sat right across from her. Beca gave Chloe a laughing smile back, but quickly looked back down at her plate to cut a piece of her steak. Chloe however couldn't look away. Beca looked so beautiful tonight (not that she didn't every other time Chloe seen her) but tonight there was something different about her. Maybe it was the way she smiled at her tonight. Maybe it was how after they hugged before dinner Beca let her hand linger on the small of her back. Maybe it was the way Beca had worn her makeup to give her a more natural look and not all the black eyeliner (although that too was very attractive to her). Maybe it was the way Beca had worn all her hair down slightly curled at the ends and how her dress swooped down just to leave enough to the imagination.

Just as Beca looked back up from her plate after slowly putting the piece of steak in her mouth, did she catch Aubrey trying to break Chloe from her trance.

"So, Chloe …" Aubrey said loud enough for everyone to hear and enough to startle the red head.

She quickly shook herself of her thoughts and quickly took another small piece of salmon and shoving it in her mouth. "Yea Aubs?"

Aubrey quickly side eyed Beca who had a knowing smirk on her face and began her own fantasizing of Chloe, and then back to the red head who was trying to act natural.

This was only the first of many that the two would get caught, even catching each other every now and then.

* * *

"Alright Chloe…"

And was startled from her thoughts again.

"So Beca, Jessica, Ashley, Flo and Cynthia will be here early to help set up." Aubrey picked up her purse and some books off the table and began to fish for her keys in her bag. "I've got to run to work and finish a few things that are due tomorrow, drop these books off at the library, and then I'm going to pick up Amy's cake on the way home."

Chloe hadn't listened much after Beca's name was heard. "Earth to Chloe did you get that?"

Taking a deep breath Chloe smiled and nodded "Cake, got it."

Aubrey shook her head smiling "Alright well, I'll send you a text when I'm on my way home please get your head out of the clouds for some time so we can get this place looking great tonight for Amy."

"On it!" Chloe said saluting Aubrey. "What time will Bec….the girls be here to help?"

"You know I hate when you do that, and 4 O'clock" Aubrey looked at the clock " and it's 11 now so you should have plenty of time to clean up a little before they get here."

Chloe gave Aubrey a thumbs up. "Love you see you soon."

"Love you too!" And with that Aubrey was out the door.

As Aubrey got to her car she thought of a brilliant Idea, she was going to call Beca and tell her to come over early without telling Chloe. She knew Chloe wouldn't get ready until she was done cleaning the house. Knowing her best friend more than she wanted to sometimes, Chloe always cleaned the house while dancing in her underwear. Todays choice of outfit was a pair of navy blue cheeky hipsters and a tight white tank top skin tight that shown her midriff , with no bra. It was the perfect plan to get the two to finally admit their feelings for one another.

"Hey Beca, It's Aubrey."

"I know, I literally have you in my phone." Beca laughed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she put her car into reverse to back out the drive way. "Anyways, I know you're at the studio right now, but Chloe will need some help earlier than 4 to move things around, any chance you can come by the house around 2?"

Beca gave a thumbs up to the band in the recording studio. Letting them know they were good. "Uhh, yea I'm actually leaving here soon, the band and I got some really good stuff today, and we are ahead of schedule…why didn't Chloe call to ask?"

Aubrey grunted in frustration "Why must you always be so difficult? Can you do it or not?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Aubs," Beca laughed "It was just a question, but yea I'll leave here soon grab some lunch for us and head over."

Aubrey sighed in relief stopping at a stop sign "Thank you Beca, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Uh…. yea..sure … your welcome. See ya tonight." Beca hung up the phone and started shutting off all the electronics.

Aubrey hung up her phone and tossed it in her purse smiling with satisfaction. "Perfect."

* * *

Chloe finished the last of her late morning cup of coffee and got up and went inside from the patio to wash her cup. "Hmmm it's about noon thirty, I should probably start some cleaning so it's done before the girls get here to help set up."

After washing her cup and setting it to the side to dry she walked over to her iPod that was set up in the ihome entertainment set up they had, to look for her upbeat play list.

"Ooooh this one has some good ones on it." She selected the playlist that she had just recently created and turned the volume up real loud.

Her and Aubrey purposely found a house with neighbors more than a mile away because they both enjoyed blasting their music and having parties. With the friends they had, things could tend to get a little wild at times.

Beca pulled into the drive way after stopping to get Chloe's favorite salad from 'The Big Salad' just in town. She laughed to herself when she could hear the newest Selena Gomez song "Bad Liar" blasting from inside. She walked to the front door carrying the two salads in her right hand and pushing her sunglasses to the top of her hand with her left. She figured there was no use in knocking, the music was so loud she knew Chloe wouldn't hear it.

 _In my room there's a king size space_

 _Bigger than it used to be_

 _If you want you can rent that place_

 _Call me an amenity_

 _Even if it's in my dreams_

Beca opened the door slowly "Hello" and took a step inside "Chlo?"

Chloe was too deep into the song thinking of a certain brunette to even hear the door open or close.

Beca scanned the foyer, no redhead. She walked further into the house checking the dinning room. No red head. She continued toward the living room when suddenly a flash of red locks moved into view of the living room doorway. Beca decided to keep quiet, well maybe not decided, she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. Her throat went dry at the site in front of her.

Chloe's backside was facing her tank top rising up higher than it already was as she took her glove covered hands and ran them through her hair, lifting her long waves up in the air and moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.

Beca swallowed hard as Chloe's hands came down and ran over her body feeling every inch of herself craning her neck to the side slightly. How Beca wanted to have her lips on Chloe's neck right now, and those to be her hands running down Chloe's body.

 _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

 _I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

 _Not to think about you_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _Not to think about you_

Beca swore she heard a moan come out of Chloe and as soon as she heard it the bag and her car keys fell from her hands onto the hard wood floor with a loud thud.

 _I see how your attention builds_

 _It's like looking in a mirror_

 _Your touch like a happy pill_

 _But still all we do is fear_

The air was thick, it was as if time had literally stopped. Chloe gasped, quickly spun around ripping the gloves from her hands and tossing them to the floor. Beca stood still in her place mouth agape. The music continued to play, the lyrics flowing between them in bold letters, but the two just stood and starred at one another. Neither moving, both breathing heavily as if the air was trying to suffocate them.

 _What could possibly happen next?_

 _Can we focus on the love?_

 _Paint my kiss across your chest_

 _If you're the art, I'll be the brush_

Beca knew she had to make a move, the look on Chloe's face she knew the girl wasn't going to budge.

 _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

 _I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

 _Not to give in to you_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _Not to give in to you_

Chloe tried to speak but her words came out in a jumble. "I….I..you..

 _All of my feelings on fire_

 _Guess I'm a bad liar_

Beca surged forward latching her lips to the redheads, eliciting a whimper from her. The brunette was thankful for the couch being in just the right spot as she trapped Chloe between her and it. Chloe wrapped her right arm around Beca's shoulders, and her other hand braced between the brunette's breast as Beca wrapped both arms around the slender toned body of the red head.

 _And oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality_

 _Oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality_

The kiss was fiery, intense, but gentle, and passionate. Chloe felt her legs melting like a popsicle in the desert sun which only made Beca hold her tighter to herself. They both pulled apart slightly, Chloe bowing her back a tad, trying to catch their breath starring daringly into each others eyes. The element of surprise was evident in both girls eyes as both their chest's heaved.

 _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

 _I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

 _Not to think about you_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _Not to think about you_

Neither found any evidence of regret, fear, or hesitation. With a breathy smile Chloe pulled herself up closer to Beca connecting their lips once again. This time their tongues fighting for dominance as Chloe moved her hands to the buttons of Beca's sleeveless vest not being able to undue the buttons fast enough. They pulled apart once again only long enough to rid Beca of the constricting vest. Giving each other another euphoric smile, Chloe longed for another kiss from Beca. Again tongues dancing together, Chloe pushed Beca backwards towards the wall that was across from the couch, pinning her against it she began to unbutton Beca's ripped up, black skinny jeans, and nearly ripping them from Beca's body.

"It's only fair." Chloe winked moving to give the brunette's neck some attention as Beca tried to rid the jeans from her ankles and feet. The two women were on fire. Burning with so much desire, passion, anxiousness, admiration, and love….wait…did I say love?

Beca's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Chloe's tongue pulled her ear lobe into her mouth and began to suck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this" the redhead whispered in that same ear moaning softly at the end of her sentence as she felt herself begin to ache for Beca's touch even more.

The brunettes eyes shot open being more turned on than she ever had been in her life, a newfound strength consuming her entire being. Pushing her jeans to the side and out of the way, she crouched down at the knees and scooped the red head up in her arms by her toned muscular thighs.

"Bec!" Chloe yelped with a small laugh loosely wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

With ease Beca carried Chloe into the dinning room and set her down on the edge of the table, instantly fusing their lips together again with need. The brunette's hand moved from the back of Chloe's thighs to her bare sides, slowly kneading their way up and under the small tank top to her ribcage, and stopping just under her perfect breasts cupping them before moving further.

Again the two pulled apart, this time both gasping as Beca's hands were finally in an intimate position.

"Please.." Chloe not only begged in words but with her mouth agape and breathing heavily with desire, she begged Beca with her eyes and it was all the brunette needed.

With her hands in the perfect position she brought the red heads shirt up over her supple breasts. Chloe raised her arms above her head helping Beca remove her tank top with no struggle. As soon as the shirt was tossed to the side Beca gave Chloe a simple kiss on the lips that quickly trailed down her neck, to her protruding collarbone with a nip, and then straight down to her right breast.

Chloe arched her body into Beca as her hands latched to the edge of the table to hold herself up. The sensations she felt as Beca took her nipple into her mouth and sucked, Chloe felt like she could cum just then, but she had to hold on as long as she could. Beca moved to the next nipple this time biting it, making the red head gasp and moan.

Bringing both hands up to massage Chloe's breasts and nipples, Beca stood up straight to get a good look at Chloe before she claimed her.

She was so beautiful. The sun shone through the dinning room window, perfectly hitting Chloe's body, making it easier for Beca to take in everything. Her skin soft and sun-kissed. Her long wavy hair fell to the apex of the curve in her back as her head hung back taking in the sensations of Beca's touch. The sun brought out streaks of natural blonde highlights that Beca never noticed before; along with a few light freckles along her cheekbones that ran across her nose. She'd never been this close to Chloe to notice these things about the woman. Chloe's eyes were closed, breathing heavily, as she bit her bottom lip into her mouth moaning softly.

"You're the most beautiful specimen I've ever seen in this world Chloe Beale."

Chloe lifted her head and opened her eyes lazily, her bottom lip slowly escaping her teeth. Beca's hands carefully fell from Chloe's breast resting at the woman's panty line. They starred into one another's eyes as no words were needing in this very moment. But then Chloe spoke.

"Make me yours Beca Mitchell."

The brunette darted forward, lips connecting to the redheads in a fiery passion once more. Her small fingers laced around the sides of Chloe's underwear and started to shimmy them off. Chloe placed her hands behind her lifting herself up off the table edge slightly to help Beca rid her of the last obstacle in play.

Beca brought herself to the table edge placing herself between the naked red heads legs. She smiled and brushed back a strand of red hair that had fallen in Chloe's face. "I'm going to make you mine now" Beca whispered leaning in for one last kiss to lips before she was hypnotized by the essence of the girl she longed for for years. Nothing but a whimper came from Chloe as she watched Beca lower herself to her knees before her.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's thighs as they dangled from the table and she pulled her as close to the edge as she possibly could. She was eye level with the most intimate part of Chloe now, and couldn't wait to see what the woman tasted like.

Beca trailed kisses from the top of Chloe's knee all the way to the very sweet spot that was awaiting Beca's admiration. The redhead leaned back on her elbows, sighing, a moan catching in her throat as Beca's lips got closer and closer to where she needed her most.

The brunette eyed Chloe one more time before indulging in the woman she's come to love throughout their years during and after Barden University.

Smiling to herself she bit her lip softly before letting her tongue escape her mouth and giving one slow, long, tantalizing lick from Chloe's opening to her clit, making the redhead gasp "Fuck!"

Beca's body filled with pure pleasure at the feel, the taste, and the sound of Chloe swearing. She always thought it was adorable when the red head swore, but this…this was sexier than she ever imagined it to sound.

Chloe's head fell backwards, her back arched up, and Beca smiled the biggest smile she had smiled in a long time. She tossed both of Chloe's legs over her shoulders in order for her to be as close as possible to the woman. Beca wasted no time with teasing, the redhead tasted so sweet, and they both craved more. She took as much of the woman into her mouth as she could, using her tongue to make frantic circles around Chloe's sensitive nub.

"Bec…oh god…" Chloe got out between pants. Her hands scrambled for something to hold onto knocking things clear of the table.

Beca continued to smile as she tried to lap up as much of Chloe's essence as she could. Stopping to take a breath, the red head whimpered begging for more. Beca's eyes grew darker than they were at the site of Chloe writhing before her. It wasn't just a fantasy anymore, this was real, and it was even better than what she imagined. "Beca, please, I need you…." came the begging whispers that Beca had always longed to hear; so much that she almost came herself.

The whispers were so sexy, beautiful, passionate, full of…love, she thought to herself as she brought two fingers to Chloe's opening slowly easing them inside the woman. "Mmmm..".

Chloe had her eyes tightly shut, her body on fire, and her mind was racing. This was actually happening. Something she only dared to dream about and maybe sometimes write about, but this, her Beca, that she knew she loved since day one at the activities fair, was fucking her senseless. Possibly even making love to her. The brunette was so gentle, yet rough, but all so passionate.

Chloe was broken from her thoughts when Beca had added another finger and her mouth was once again giving the sweetest attention to her clit.

Chloe fell back all the way on the table, only to quickly arch herself off of it as the young woman began to pump into her with a force that made Chloe scream in utter pleasure. The energy flowing between the two was almost overwhelming as the redheads right hand found its way to Beca's head, grabbing a fist full of hair and holding Beca in her position.

"Come for me baby…" Beca whispered. It was sultry and sexy at the same time. Beca flattened her tongue against the redheads length and licked from her fingers up making circles around the hardened nub then sucking as hard as she could without bringing pain to Chloe.

A stream of cuss words came flowing smoothly from the redheads lips as her hold on Beca's hair grew tighter making her grunt in slight pleasurable pain. Beca could feel Chloe's walls tightening around her three fingers so she began to curve her fingers into Chloe's G-spot with each thrust.

"That's right, cum for me baby, cum hard for me."

And with those words both Chloe's hands fisted in her own hair. Beca sucked Chloe off and thrusted into her as hard as she could as the red head began to shutter and release herself all over the brunette's hand. "Oh..fuck…Becaaa!" Chloe screamed.

Chloe came harder than she ever thought she could. She shook with pleasure so hard she could have sworn she blacked out for a moment, maybe even stopped breathing. She felt colors, she felt heat, she felt things she never had even felt before.

Beca noticed one of the dinning room chairs next to her and shoved it back slightly to sit in it to catch her breath, and gaze at the beauty of the red head as she writhed even harder than before. She was still inside Chloe watching the magnificent moment before her.

Chloe was still softly moaning as she began to come down from her high. "Oh my god…" she'd whispered. Beca leaned forward in the chair and gave a couple more licks to Chloe from her fingers to her nub, making Chloe shutter more. "I…oh..I nee…fuuuck." the woman whimpered incoherent sentences.

Slowly Beca pulled her fingers from Chloe, almost causing her to orgasm again. Beca licked her own fingers clean and began to rub Chloe's thighs softly.

Chloe took her hands from her hair, still panting and trying to catch her breath, she reached for one of Beca's hands. Beca held Chloe's hand and helped her sit up on the table. Chloe's eyes were glazed over with satisfaction. "I …I never…before."

Beca smiled understanding what the redhead was trying to say. Noticing Beca's position Chloe carefully slithered off the table and into Beca's lap still holding her hand. When she was in a comfortable position she took her hand from Beca's and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. She slightly grinder her hips into Beca's "Mmmm…god.." still being very turned on even after the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced.

"You are in so much trouble Mitchell."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hips tightly almost digging her fingers into the woman. "Oh yea?" she smirked.

Chloe moaned and lunged forward attacking Beca in a fierce, forceful kiss that nearly sent them and the chair to the ground.

* * *

"Soooo, Uhhh I think we should come back later…." Cynthia Rose said as she quickly turned from the door and began to walk away, after peaking through the glass on the sides of the door to see if she could see anyone inside.

The music had long stopped playing after "Bad Liar" had ended.

"What why?" Flo asked.

As soon as she asked her question, they heard a scream from inside. "That sounded like Chloe" Jessica stated with concern as the three ran to the door.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Cynthia laughed.

The three girls stopped but quickly looked into the side window panels all gasping in unison.

"Noooooo…." Ashley giggled.

"It's about time!" Flo cheered.

What all the girls seen was Chloe's position on the dinning room table and who was between her legs.

"Come on! We will come back when we were supposed to be here, give the ladies some privacy, an never speak of this." Cynthia smirked.

"Never!?" Flo chimed "I don't think that's possible."

Jessica walked over to Cynthia Rose resting her arm on her shoulder. "Cynthia's right, they may not want anyone to know…. I mean did you see how much they were eye fucking each other the other night at dinner?"

The other two looked at each other and shrugged and walked back to the car with Cynthia and Jessica.

* * *

"Chlo…..don't leave any marks." The redhead pulled back with a giggle "Sorry, I just can't help myself."

Beca gave Chloe's bottom a squeeze. "I mean you can just..not anywhere noticeable."

Chloe rested her hands on Beca's shoulders and looked into the brunettes eyes while raising an eyebrow, and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh I plan on leaving as many marks on you as I can." Chloe stood up, legs on either side of Beca and the chair. Beca leaned forward and placed small kisses on Chloe's toned stomach. "Mmmm.."

Chloe bent at the knees and comfortably got between Beca's legs, resting her hands on top of the woman's knees.

"So…much trouble." Chloe breathed out as she reached for Beca's underwear. Beca quickly rid herself of her tank top "No bra I see.." Then Beca lifted her bottom off the chair so Chloe could completely remove her underwear.

"God your so beautiful, Beca." tossing the underwear to the side she too placed kisses on the brunettes thighs, sitting on her heels. Beca bit her lip and rocked her hips. "Is someone ready for me?" Chloe purred looking at Beca with a side eye as her kisses came closer.

"Shit." Beca whispered bringing her hand to Chloe's cheek and softly running the pads of her fingers over the flushed skin. Chloe's right hand held onto Beca's right thigh as her left hand explored Beca's folds. "You're so wet for me already."

The way Chloe was talking to Beca, turned her on more than anything and she couldn't help but feel slightly possessive of the redhead in this moment. The fire inside her roared and her hand slid back into Chloe's red locks and gripped tightly pulling Chloe's face slowly forward, closer and closer to her. Chloe's eyes were dark, her breathing heavy. She had never seen this side of Beca before, and even though this was their very first time together, this was turning Chloe on so much she could feel her self dripping between her legs already. She wanted to taste Beca so bad, yet also wanted to see how much she could tease her.

When Beca had Chloe's face where she wanted it, Beca leaned forward, pulling Chloe up by her hair gently, making her sit up on her knees, she gave Chloe's lips a lick teasing her. Chloe whimpered as she rubbed circles on Beca's hardened nub as the two starred deeply into one another's eyes. The air again was heavy and thick. The brunette pulled the redheads face a little closer as Chloe moved two fingers to Beca's entrance and slowly pushed in making her moan. "God Chlo…mmm" and she captured the redheads lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Beca reached her free hand to Chloe's left breast and cupped it in her hand giving her nipple a tight squeeze.

Both the woman moaned into their kiss. Tongues once again battling for dominance as Chloe pumped faster into Beca. The searing kiss left both the woman breathless as they pulled away. Beca sat back in the chair scooting herself closer to the edge of the chair. Chloe smiled and quickly placed her mouth over Beca's clit and began to suck as she pushed a third finger into the brunette. "Fuck!" Beca whimpered. "Mmmm your so good at that baby."

Again Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe's mane, rocking her hips in the same rhythm as Chloe's tongue and fingers. Chloe moaned and dropped her hand from Beca's thigh, between her own legs, and began to touch herself as she slammed into Beca.

Chloe licked, sucked, and tasted Beca with everything she had in her. "I'm so close baby don't stop." Beca panted out.

Chloe was close herself as Beca's grip grew tighter in her hair, she used the last of her energy to thrust as hard as she could into Beca.

Beca came hard with a loud "FUCK!" And Chloe whimpered in satisfaction as she pulled out from Beca and held herself steady on the edge of the chair as she rubbed herself a few more times, screamed and collapsed forward into Beca's lap.

"God, your even hotter than I thought." Beca breathed out rubbing Chloe's back as they both came down from their highs.

Chloe giggled "Oh god…..so are you." she got out between breaths.

After they both caught their breath Beca gestured for Chloe to sit on her lap again. "I have to tell you something."

Chloe got comfortable on Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. She leaned forward and gave the brunette a small kiss. "What's that Bec?"

Beca brushed back a strand of the redheads hair, tucking it behind her ear. She looked deeply into Chloe's eyes hoping what she was about to say wouldn't scare off the redhead.

Chloe could see the look in Beca's eyes and bit her bottom lip…hoping she was about to say what she had felt for so long.

"Chloe…." Beca took in a deep breath and sighed with a laugh. "I love you, I always have, and you don't have to say…."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe smiled not letting Beca finish.

Beca laughed slightly, running her hand up and down Chloe's arm. "Alright then, well, I also … I wanted to ask if you would also…..be my girlfriend?"

Chloe leaned forward capturing Beca's lips in a sweet, slow kiss. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Beca pulled Chloe to her chest hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "So…..do we tell the others?"


End file.
